The little swordsman x
by Mariechan
Summary: What would you say if Kenshin was a young man wishing to live in Kaoru's world but his Shisho doesn't let him? Will his friends help him? Check out this fic and see if he can finally be "Part of that world" This is my first fic! ! I hope you like it


The Little Swordsman ^_^x

CAST 

Please, try to take this not as a parody of the "Little Mermaid", but as a RK Little Mermaid style fic!!!!! 

· Ariel: Kenshin (couldn't it be more obvious?)

· Prince Erik: Kaoru (didn't want this to be a Yaoi staff, no way!)

· Flounder: actually Flowndosuke, so

· Sebastian: Aoshi (kinda weird, I know, but I wanted him to be in this fic and he was the most like to fit him)

· King Triton: MY BABY Seijurou Hiko! He's the only as manly, strong and wise to be a king! ^^

· Ursula: Saitou (that's also so weird!!!!)

· The seagull: Misao (and that fits perfectly!!!)

· The Prince's butler: Megumi (I would take it more like an "old family friend")

· The dog: Notarou (I first though about Yahiko for this, but I just couldn't resist to have that lovely creature back in RK's world)

· The chef: Tae

Others:

· Prince Erik's lost little brother: Yahiko (I wanted him to be too, so I have to make this up)

· Makoto Shishio: himself

· Inuyasha & Kagome: themselves

· Villagers: the villagers

· Author: that's ME!!! Also known as the Queen!!! (You might know why! ^^)

Now... ENJOY!!!!!**   
The Little Swordsman ^_^x**

Once upon a time in the old Meiji Era...

(Villagers singing Little Mermaid's "Fathoms below")

Author: Have you ever seen that movie??? The little Mermaid I mean...

Villagers: No, not actually.

Author: Then DON'T SING IT'S SONG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Villagers: Hai hai.... (They leave)

The woods of Kyoto...

Kenshin: Oh! This is just lovely! What do you think it is Flowndosuke?

Flowndosuke: I think it's just a stone. (Makes the Futaenokiwami)

Kenshin: Oh! You're right! There's nothing to find here!!! Let's go see the other way!!!! ^^x de gozaru yo 

Flowndosuke: hai hai...

After some time...

Kenshin: Look!!! This is a... kunai?

Flowndosuke: There's another! And there!

Misao: Hey thieves! Let go my killing instruments! I'm getting ready 'cause I'm the new Okashira of the Omniwabanshou!!!!

Kenshin: Misao-dono?

Flowndosuke: Oh! That Weasel girl!

Misao: (hits Flowndosuke on his face)

Kenshin: @_@!

Misao: Oh Kenshin, what a surprise, though you were some kind of vandal.

Kenshin: What are you doing here, de gozaru yo?

Misao: Actually I live in this village, but I didn't know you lived here too, why didn't you ever come to visit us?! 

Kenshin: Oh, my Shishou wouldn't let me. He says I'm not ready!

Misao: Well, what a pity there's so much to see out there...

Kenshin: (sighs)

Misao: Maybe... I can help you!

Kenshin: Oro?

Misao: Yeah! I know everything there's to know 'bout this place, that's 'cause the Great group Omniwabanshou has the best spies ever!

Kenshin: How?

Misao: Everytime you need to ask for something you don't know, you just come to the limits of the forest and you'll find me! I'm always around waiting to find Aoshi sama. 

Kenshin: ok, I'll let you know if I see him de gozaru yo!

In Hiko's cottage...

Hiko: Well Aoshi, where's that special musical performance you made my baka deshi and his sister do?

Aoshi: Man, Kenshin has no sisters or brothers, he's your only pupil.

Hiko: Damn it! I knew I should have collected more than one brat!

But still he can perform a "solo" for his Shishou! It must be ready for tomorrow, those are my orders!

Aoshi: hai hai... besides, I can't go back to the Aoiya after all I did, and this is better than Kanryu's 

Hiko: well, it's 'bout time for my daily massage... where's that baka deshi of mine, KENSHIN!!!

In the forest...

Misao: Well boys, I'm leaving, it's time for my massage...

Kenshin: Massage? Oh no! Sesha forgot my Shishou's!!!!

Flowndosuke: Oh oh... I smell a spank! 

Kenshin: Sesha has to go Misao-dono!

Misao: Ok bye! But don't forget your promise!

Kenshin: hai

Back at the cottage...

Hiko: WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN, YOU IDIOT!

Kenshin: My Shishou, let Sesha explain you...

Hiko: I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR TEN LONG MINUTES!

Kenshin: I know but...

Hiko:  I PICK YOU UP, TAKE CARE OF YOU, FEED YOU, TEACH YOU ALL I KNOW, INCLUDING SINGING AND I EVEN CLEAN YOUR WET BLANKETS, AND YOU CAN'T EVEN BE ON TIME FOR MY MASSAGES! 

Kenshin: but...

Hiko: ALL THE TIME I'VE SPENT WITH YOU, LETTING GO MY BEST YEARS, AND ALL I ASK YOU IS TO FOLLOW MY ORDERS INSTANTLY, BUT DO YOU DO IT? NO!!!!!!!!!!

Kenshin: Oh my beloved Shishou, please forgive me, Sesha knows Sesha is the most stupid pupil you could ever had de gozaru yo, I'm trying my best!

Hiko: Well it doesn't seem so!

Kenshin: I know but I was walking in the forest with Flowndosuke and then we meet the omnitsu girl and...

Hiko: OMNITSU GIRL??!!!

Aoshi: * Misao * 

Hiko: YOU'VE BEEN IN THE LIMITS AGAIN! WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU! HOW MANY TIMES I'VE TOLD NOT TO GO THERE! Those villagers are really dangerous, first they come up to you pretending to be your friends, then they sell you horrible home staff you don't even need and they follow you until they make sure you don't have a single penny left, and then they stole you your clothes and your dignity and leave you all alone, Is that what you want?

Kenshin: No my Shishou...

Hiko: Good, now go ahead with my massages!

Kenshin: Hai

After some time Hiko falls asleep so Kenshin goes to his "not that secret" place near the waterfall.

Kenshin: Maybe he's right. Maybe there is something that matters with me... I just don't see how a world things, could be bad...

         "Look at this staff, isn't it neat? How wouldn't you think my

           collection's complete, wouldn't you think I'm the girl, oops! 

Flowndosuke: Hey! But you do have a lovely girl voice!

Kenshin: " the boy who has everything! Look at this...

Author: Ok ok, we know you do have plenty things 'cause you're the main character of your own TV show. So can you left the rest of us suffer a little less? Just go till the part of your wishes, ne?

Kenshin: Ok! I wanna protect all the people there, I wanna stop, wanna stop their arguings, walking around with my... what do you call it... "Non permission required to have a sword" permission!

Training around you don't get to far, fights are required for becomin' skilled, helping around although they would fear me... Down where they're lost, down where the die, down where they expect to keep their lifes! Wondering free, wish I could save that deadly world" 

Flowndosuke: Pretty nice boy! Now I understand why your Shishou wants you to sing for him. (They look towards the ocean from the top of the waterfall) che, What the hell's that?!

Kenshin: It's a war ship!

In the ship...

Megumi: Well Kaoru, what do you think? Isn't this the most wonderful present you've ever received, not only for your birthday but also in your entire life?

Kaoru: yeah! (Reads the name) REN GO KU! This is great but how did you get it? 

Megumi: Oh, I just took it from a nearly dying mummy guy!

Kaoru: OH! : O 

Megumi: If we don't get a man like this, nothing will do!

From the shore...   

Kenshin:  What charming ladies, wonder what they're doing de gozaru yo?

Flowndosuke: I just see a kitsune and a tanuki muzume!

Misao: OH HI GUYS!

Kenshin: SH!!!!!!

Flowndosuke: And now the Itachi muzume!

Misao: (knocks out Flowndosuke) so what are you looking Kenshin?

Kenshin: To those villagers...

Misao: Ah villagers, great people we are! But which one's keeping your eyes?

(You can hear Kaoru shouting at Notarou, as ever)

Kenshin: That one with the blue ribbon de gozaru yo.

Misao: (looks at Notarou wearing a blue ribbon around his neck) Hey! That's a dog!!!

Kenshin: not that! That one de gozaru yo!

Misao: oh! You want me to present her to you?

Kenshin: NO! I mean... It's fine this way!

Misao: As you wish! I have to go now, but let me know if you need me, ok?

Kenshin: Hai!

After a while a shadow appears turning into a mummified man shape...

Kaoru: what's that?

Megumi: Notarou!

Kaoru: not Notarou, that!

Megumi: Oh oh!

Kaoru: What is it?

Megumi: I think is the dying mummy guy I took the ship from!

Kaoru: But you said he was dying?

Megumi: Perhaps he wasn't. Perhaps he was just playing with some toilette paper.

Kaoru: and?

Megumi: And perhaps I was a little bit drugged... This new opium Kanryu made me did is really solid!

Shishio: STOP YOU THIEVES!!!! THAT'S MY SHIP!!!! I SPENT 1/3 OF MY FORTUNE ON BUYING IT SO THAT I COULD DEFEAT THE GOVERNMENT!!!!! I'M THE MEAN GUY HERE!!!!!!!!!!

Kaoru: Somebody help us!!!!

Megumi: *better get moving* (goes away)

Kaoru: Megumi!!!! Megumi?!!

Megumi: Jump Kaoru! Jump!

Kaoru: (jumps to the boat) Where's Notarou?

Notarou: (from the ship) arf arf!

Kaoru: Oh that stupid dog!!!!! C'mon boy!

Notarou: arf arf

Kaoru: (jumps out of the boat to save Notarou) Here boy!

Shishio: Ah there you are you thieve!!!!! (Takes out his katana)

Kaoru: (takes out her shinnai) I'm ready! C'mon!

Notarou: arf arf arf!

Kaoru: Oh shut up! This is your entire fault! If you hadn't eat Megumi's tickets to the Bahamas we wouldn't be here!

Notarou: L

They fight for a while...

Shishio: Now die!

But when Kaoru though she was going to die, suddenly our little swordsman appeared to save her...

Shishio: Hitokiri Batoussai

Kenshin: Shishio Makoto

Shishio: we finally met! 

Author: Hey guys why don't we leave this for the second part of the movie? ***The one nobody sees* It would be much more interesting!**

Kenshin: Hai!

Shishio: I agree, AS LONG AS THEY LEAVE MY SHIP!!!

Kenshin: (from the shore) I'm already gone!

Shishio: ¬_¬!

In the shore... 

Kenshin: " What would I give to live in your dojo?, what would I pay to stay here beside you? What would I do to see you smiling at me?

I'll cook for you, (Kaoru opens her eyes a little trying to see who is it) I'll clean your house, and I'll do laundry all day in the sun, just you and me, and I could be part of your school!"

Notarou approaches barking so Kenshin goes away to the woods. Notarou pees on Kaoru so she wakes up.

Kaoru: What the...!  You damned dog! (Runs after Notarou)

Kenshin: (from the woods where Flowndosuke' s staring to wake up) "I don't know when, I don't know how, but I know something's starting right now... Watch and you'll see!  Someday I'll be part of your world...

Aoshi: Oh! There you are idiot! Your Shishou' s been looking for you! If he finds out you've been here he'll spank you.

Kenshin: Please! Don't tell him!

Aoshi: I won't tell him only if you fight me so that I can give my friends the tittle of the strongest! 

Kenshin: But I don't want to fight you! I promised Misao-dono!

Aoshi: Ok!

In the cottage...

Kenshin: Hi my Shishou! Would you like me to do something for you?

Hiko: Actually yes, I want you to clean up the "whole new house"

Kenshin: new?

Hiko: Just do it jerk!

Aoshi: (approaches to Kenshin while he's cleaning)

Kenshin: I know what you came to do! You came to sing your song of why this place's much better than down there, to show Sesha how much Sesha has in here. But Sesha won't change his mind! No sir!

Aoshi: Actually, I just came to pick up my sword! I hope you've already finish up cleaning it!

Kenshin: Oh yeah! It's right there de gozaru yo.

After finishing laundry...

Flowndosuke: Here Kenshin, follow me!

Kenshin: What is it?

Flowndosuke: This is for you (gives Kenshin Kaoru's blue ribbon)

Kenshin: WOW! Thank you, you're a great friend!

Flowndosuke: Hai hai... where's the food you promised me?!

Kenshin: Here you have!

In the cottage...

Hiko: What was my baka deshi doing? Why was he so happy? More than normally

Aoshi: Don't ask me!

Hiko: I hired you to look after him so that he won't do any silly thing like becoming a hitokiri like before, he's not sane, you know...

Aoshi: You didn't hire me, you don't even pay me. I came here of my own.

Hiko: Right friend! Do you like some sake?

Aoshi: I don't drink.

Hiko: C'mon man! This is Meiji!

Aoshi: But I don't drink!

Hiko: HERE! TAKE!

After many "takes" (actually, Aoshi just smelled the sake)

Hiko: Well Aoshi, where were we?

Aoshi: *hic`, I don't remember my frrriend, *hic` 

Hiko: You where about to tell me what was Kenshin doing.

Aoshi: Oh right! Hic*, he was, hic*, he was walking at the, hic*, illage, hic*, and then he saved this, hic*, girl, hic*, he met, hic*, would you excuse me, hic* (he faints)

Hiko: Sleep well my friend 'cause there's someone who won't...

In the village...

Kaoru: I told you Megumi, a red-haired swordsman who was singing saved me from the mummy guy! By the way he had a very female voice...

Megumi: so you say this guy had a reversed sword?

Kaoru: YEAH!

Megumi: Oh my friend! I knew you were desesperated to have a man, but making up this whole thing about a red-haired feminine guy's just too much!

Kaoru: But Notarou saw him too, didn't you boy?

Notarou: arf arf!

Megumi: JA JA JA

Kaoru: I SAW HIM! And I'm gonna prove it! I will find him!

Outside the restaurant...

Saitou: So... the Battousai has emerged, finally... I also heard from that weasel girl that his Shishou doesn't let him out and now he's in love with one village girl... so... this is what I've been waiting for... I can get both in one, the tittle of the strongest by getting ride of that baka... and also... the tittle of the hottest by making his Shishou give me his manto, he would do anything to save his pupils life...

Behind the waterfall at Kenshin's "not that secret" place...

Hiko: Hey baka! What are you doing in my sake reserve!

Kenshin: Sesha? Just watching your collection de gozaru yo ^^x

Hiko: See... I have both bad news and good news. The bad new' s I KNOW YOU'VE BEEN IN TOWN!

Kenshin: How?

Hiko: Oh, that jerk told me!

Kenshin: But Flowndosuke' s been with Sesha all this time?!

Flowndosuke: HeY!

Hiko: Not him!  Aoshi!

Kenshin: But he promised not to tell you! And he's a man of his word de gozaru yo!

Hiko: Yeah, but not when he's drunk.

Kenshin: You drunked poor Aoshi? 

Hiko: Well, that unmanly guy just smelt it and got drunk.

Kenshin: And the good new?

Hiko: The good new' s that nobody's been hurt, nor you, neither the villagers, or the girl you met, like the other time

*NOTE: With the other time I mean that Tomoe b***tch*

Hiko: That means now you are able to be sent to the village to do the shopping, and about time it was, 'cause that jerk chicken head spends half of the money I give him for shopping gambling and the other half buying garbage!

Kenshin: Hai my Shishou! Sesha's so glad to have your trust eventhough I disobeyed you.

Hiko: Well, that's another thing! You still deserve a spank...

Kenshin: Hai

Hiko: (pointing to the blue ribbon) is that the girl's ribbon? Tell me, how far did you get?!

Kenshin: Oro? @_@

Hiko: You've just met and you already have her ribbon?! Man, you're fast... not as ME but...

Kenshin: Flowndosuke gave it to me!

Hiko: What? What kind of man are you, sharing your lady with this asswhole! That's not what I told you about flirting! LET ME SEE THIS!

Kenshin: NO please Shishou!

Hiko: (pull the ribbon unlocking Kenshin' s collection) What's all this? Is all this yours Kenshin?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  

Kenshin: Hai...

Hiko: Let's see... some hats, an old cake, human organs, the keys of the Porch, an elf, and... little porcelain dolls?  Oh NO! THIS'S TOO MUCH! I can accept the other things, but little porcelain doll?!! You're just sick!!! You'll never go down there!

Kenshin: But Shishou! I'm 28 years old! I'm already grown up!

Hiko: You what?! Don't make me laugh! GO if you want! But NEVER COME BACK! Forget you've ever been my pupil!

Kenshin: But Shishou...

Hiko: GO AWAY!!!!! This is it!!!!!! I'll keep all this trash!!!!  I can keep the Porch... and the elf to drive it of course! And then I'll go selling the rest, they may give a bunch for those human organ at that illegal clinic outside the town...

Kenshin: But Shishou, those things are mine!

Hiko: Were yours... I'll take as part of the payment for all the time I took care of you! Now GOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

And that's how our Kenshin leaves his Shishou' s protection only with his spirit and his loyal Sakabatou walking lonely through the forest of Kyoto...

Saitou: So... boy... you want to live in that world to save all this unworthy people... and become a Rurouni...

Kenshin: Hai, how do you know de gozaru yo?

Saitou: I'm the Miburou, an old member of the Shinzengumi...

Kenshin: Saitou Hajime...

Saitou: Right Batoussai... but I'm here to show you it's not possible to save them... Look... I can help you to get rid of your Shishou so that you can go downtown to find it out by yourself...

Kenshin: You're late, my Shishou already run Sesha out!

Saitou: OH damn it! ... But still there's something you need... ah... ah... a... place... to stay, right, a place to stay.

Kenshin: Are you going to log Sesha?

Saitou: NO! I have a better idea... perhaps you'll prefer to stay... with that... kendo girl...don't you?

Kenshin: Sesha does but... how?

Saitou: Don't you worry about it... Gorou Fujita can fix it...I'm an officer and I can protect you from the government. The only thing you have to do is protect her for a week...

Author: Ahem...

Saitou: Oh right, and also make her fall in love with you and all that... but if she doesn't or if she's hurt by the time the sun sets on the 7th day you'll have to stop fighting with that ridiculous idea of protecting people and finish our fight!

Kenshin: That's right for Sesha! Bye!

Saitou: WAIT!

Kenshin: What?!

Saitou: We haven't discussed the price of my service yet...

Kenshin: Oro? Sesha has no money; my Shishou was the one who kept Sesha' s payment, he's the king.

Saitou: I don't want your money... but... what about that sword?

Kenshin: Sesha's Sakabatou? But Sesha needs it to protect Kaoru-dono!

Saitou: Of course you don't. Swords are killing instruments, they're not for protecting people. But you have your ideals, you strength, your... good... heart!

Kenshin: Ok... (Shaking hands) ... but

Saitou: TAXI! Take this baka to the New Kamiya Dojo in Kyoto!

Taxi man: Yes sir!

Saitou: Good bye friend! Enjoy your new life!... if you can...

After a few minutes the taxi leaves Kenshin at the Kamiya Dojo's door; he then knocks it...

Notarou: arf arf arf  

Kaoru: What is it?! Stop barking at the mailman!!!! 

Kenshin: ORO? Mailman?

Kaoru: (opens the door) ???????

Kenshin: Tadaima!

Kaoru: Tadaima? Hitokiri Batoussai?

Kenshin: Hai! 

Kaoru: (hits him)

Kenshin: @_@ x

Kaoru: This is for ruining my Dojo' s name!

Kenshin: Oro?

Kaoru: (hugs him) And this is for saving me the other day!

Kenshin: @_@ x

Kaoru: But, where's your reversed sword?

Kenshin: (makes that I don't know expression) 

Kaoru: Oh! You're just a simply Rurouni...You can stay here as long as you want, 'cause I have no more students. (Pulls him in)

Kenshin: A r I g A t O u...

So our little swordsman stayed at the Kamiya Dojo not knowing what he was up to... The next morning... (Not what you think)

Kenshin: I'm going to do shopping de gozaru yo!

Kaoru: I'll go with you...

Kenshin: Kenshin! 

Kaoru: Hai! Kenshin... I've got things to do, at the Shirabeko!

In the streets...

Kenshin: Look! A pickpocket!

Kaoru: Isn't that my little brother Yahiko? Hey! Yahiko!

Yahiko: Kaoru?

Kaoru: What are you doing here? And stealing that woman's purse!

Kenshin: Sesha thinks he wasn't stealing that woman's purse de gozaru yo... he was giving it back to her!

Yahiko: Right! I was so! ... And (pointing to Kenshin) who's this? 

Kaoru: Oh... he's Kenshin!

Yahiko: yeah... and he is...?

Kaoru: Kenshin!

Yahiko: Kenshin...?

Kaoru: Right! Kenshin!

Yahiko: Just Kenshin... like that...

Kenshin: Hai! Ore wa Himura, Himura Kenshin ^^x

Kaoru: He's living with us, haven't you seen him?

Yahiko: Actually, I've been lost for 3 days ^o^ q:) !

Kaoru: Really? I didn't noticed... but this time don't go away!!!

Yahiko: I didn't go away!! Megumi ordered me to do so after those tall men appeared!!!  She said they would think I was her son and then wouldn't give for a date!!!

Kenshin: Oro?

Kaoru: She's right, she's old enough to have a kid!

Yahiko: Hai! Like you busuchan!

Kaoru: (hits Yahiko) Let's get moving! Kenshin!!!!

Kenshin: Hai! But Kaoru-dono, Sesha's been thinking... since you have no more students in your Dojo, why don't you take Yahiko to train him de gozaru yo?

Kaoru: This baka brat? NO Wa... Wait! Maybe he could be useful... (Evil giggle)

In the forest...

Flowndosuke: I'm hungry! Now Kenshin' s gone there's no one to get food of!  Look! That's Kenshin's Sakabatou! Maybe he's around! (He starts walking towards the sword)

Saitou: Don't you dare moving ahou!

Flowndosuke: Who is it?!

Saitou: (He approaches to Flowndosuke)

Flowndosuke: A wolf guy?! Man! This village's full of animal people! What am I gonna find next? A dog man with his future-like girlfriend?! 

In that moment Inuyasha appears with Kagome...

Kagome: We gotta find the Shikon no Tama pieces!

Inuyasha: Hai hai... 

Flowndosuke: Now I've seen everything!

Saitou: Me too, ahou!

Flowndosuke: Well, what are you doing with Kenshin's sword?!

Saitou: He gave it to me before I sent him to the village

Flowndosuke: Really? And you know where's he staying?

Saitou: At the New Kamiya Dojo

Flowndosuke: Thanks friend! Better get moving!

Saitou: I'm not your friend, ahou! Now get of!

Flowndosuke: Arg! I'm gone!

In the Dojo...

Yahiko: We're finally home!

Kaoru: there's something wrong! This place's too quiet!

Kenshin then opens the door to fond a big fluffy ball over a little white hill...

Flowndosuke: Finally! I though you were already dead!

Kenshin: Flowndosuke! My friend! How did you find Sesha?

Flowndosuke: That wolf guy told me where you were

Kenshin: So you decided to visit Sesha! And you've become Notarou' s friend too de gozaru yo!

Flowndosuke: Actually, I came to get some borrowed money from you... but this hair ball jumped over me the moment he saw me!!!

Kenshin: But Flowndosuke, my Shishou didn't give Sesha any money de gozaru yo!

Flowndosuke: So I came here for nothing? Maybe your friend here could lend me something?

Kaoru: ¬.¬

Flowndosuke: Maybe something to eat? It's been a long way here!

Kaoru: -.- Hai hai!

Megumi: hello Kaoru, Yahiko... 

Yahiko: ¬o¬

Megumi: HELLO KENSAN!!!!!

Kaoru: (she's fuming) Don't touch him!

Flowndosuke: And who's that kitsune?

Megumi: (hits him) I'm an old family friend

Yahiko: A very old one!

Megumi: (Hits him too) And who are you chicken head?

Flowndosuke: HEY!  I'm Kenshin's friend!

Megumi: Is that true Kensan?

Kenshin: Hai!

Aoshi: Is somebody home?

Kenshin: Aoshi! You're here! And you're ok! But how did you find Sesha de gozaru yo?

Aoshi: I was once the Okashira of the Omniwabashou

Kenshin: So you came to see if Sesha was ok?

Aoshi: No... I though of this as a way to get rid of your Shishou until I find something better.

Kaoru: Kenshin, Is there someone else I need to know?

Kenshin: Just Sesha's Shishou... but he doesn't want to see Sesha anymore de gozaru yo.

Later that night...

Flowndosuke: So all you have to do is keeping her safe for a week?

Aoshi: And also make her fall in love with you...

Flowndosuke: But that's already done...

Kenshin: Oro?

Aoshi: Yeah! She's crazy about him

Kenshin: Oro?!

Flowndosuke: And he's too!

Kenshin: ORO?!

Aoshi: So all we have to do is help him on keeping her safe...

Flowndosuke: And we'll stay here forever!  And for free!

Aoshi: Then I'll help... for my friends... Hannya, Beshimi, Shikijou, Hyotokou...

Flowndosuke:  Me too!!! For the food! And you Kenshin?

Kenshin: Sesha just wants to do laundry and be a happy normal man de gozaru yo!

Yahiko: Excuse me but I'm trying to sleep here! Maybe you like to spend your night in long boring chats but I'm a boy in training so I NEED SOME REST! UNDERSTOOD?!     

All: Hai!

Days went by and our friends become really close (except for Aoshi, you must know why) and still nothing happened. Kaoru trained Yahiko in the Kamiya Kashin Ryu and worked out while Kenshin took care of the Dojo and did dinner and laundry. For Megumi, she stayed working at the clinic while Flowndosuke, well, he did nothing but gambling ^^ and most of all losing, so he could never pay his bill at the Shirabeko and Tae wanted to fry him.  Sometimes Kenshin met Misao so they could chat or listen to her stories. Till one day...

Kaoru: We're leaving! Kenshin, Yahiko, move!

Aoshi: I'm going to the temple to meditate.

Kaoru: And Flowndosuke?

Megumi: He must be gambling AGAIN! I'll be all day at the clinic!!!

Kaoru: Hai... See you then...

So they left and then some minutes later Flowndosuke came back...

Flowndosuke: Hello... I'm back! Has anyone some money left?! I think they're gone! I hope they didn't go to eat meat at the Shirabeko without me! 

Notarou: (runs towards him)

Flowndosuke: NO!!!! NOT AGAIN!!! AHHH!!!!

Gorou: Is somebody home?

Notarou: arf arf

Flowndosuke: NO!

Gorou: Excuse me sir, I'm a medicine seller, would you like to try my newest products?

Flowndosuke: Man, I told you there was nobody home! And I do have my own drug!

Gorou: If you don't buy my products (he takes out his sword) I'll have to kill you!

Notarou: (runs away)

Flowndosuke: this isn't costumer persuasion at all! Take this!!! (Hits him on his face like in the series and then notices he's still ok) It's you!!!  The mountain guy 

Gorou: Nobody hurts a wolf...

Flowndosuke: Really?!  What about that movie when...

Saitou: Oh just shut up Ahou! (He pierces him with his sword and it brakes) 

Flowndosuke: Where did you buy that garbage?!

Saitou: It came in the cereal box...

Flowndosuke: You get better staff by sending the covers!

Saitou: Hontou?

Flowndosuke: Yeah man!

Saitou: Then I better go! Would you mind telling the Batoussai he was wrong and I wasn't?

Flowndosuke: About what?

Saitou: Just tell him ahou!

Flowndosuke: Hai hai...

Saitou goes, Flowndosuke faints so Notarou comes back with the others...

Kenshin: Flowndosuke!

Kaoru: Maybe he's inside? (They get inside)

Kenshin: We're late! Tae already kill him de gozaru yo! Poor Flowndosuke!

Megumi: Oh! He's not dead! Let me handle this! (Removes the sword piece) See? This isn't real, It's just a toy!

Yahiko: But he doesn't move?

Megumi: Just look... Oh Man! What are we gonna do now? We have all this food but there's no one to eat it?! I think we'll have to put it with the garbage...

Flowndosuke: NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(He stands up) I can eat it!!!!!!! Please!!!

Megumi: See?! (Everybody laughs)

Flowndosuke: What?! Where's the food?!

Megumi: There's no food jerk!

Flowndosuke: Then why did you wake me up?!

Megumi: Because you were in my way!

Flowndosuke: Notarou! Do it!

Notarou: (he steps on Megumi)

Then there's a strange noise...

Kenshin: what was that de gozaru yo?

Flowndosuke: Oh it's just Saitou looking for our cereal boxes!

Kenshin: He came too?

Flowndosuke: Hai hai... And he said something about you being wrong and him being right

Kenshin: I'll go to see...

Flowndosuke: now I'm going back to sleep!

In the kitchen...

Saitou: 23, 24 and 25 this is enough for an original Saitou poster!

Kenshin: What did you mean with that?

Saitou: That I want to have a poster of me!

Kenshin: I didn't mean that, I was asking ab... Can you get your own poster?!

Saitou: Right, you only have to mail the covers...

Kenshin: WOW! Let me see... what about mine?

Saitou: Here... You have to send... 50 covers?  That's 2 times mine! That remembers me why I'm here... It's already time! You loose!!!

Kenshin: But this is the fifth day?

Saitou: Hontou?  Well, I'm tired of waiting so I win; you couldn't fulfil your commitment! She's neither in love with you, nor safe!

Kenshin: But she's already in love with me!

Saitou: Hontou again? Poor girl!

Hiko: I agree with you!

Kenshin: And she's safe!

Saitou: Damn it! Well, I'll have to handle that... Go ahead with your covers, maybe you can get one of her too! And if you're lucky, naked!!!

Kenshin: (nose bleeding)

In the other place... (I don't know how they call it, hall, living room...)

Kaoru: I wonder what's taking so long?

Saitou: Hi everybody!

Megumi: Oh that furyou keikan!

Saitou: I'm sorry I can stay no longer but I have thing to do so I have to kidnap the girl and leave at once...

Megumi: Go ahead! I don't care as long as I can keep all the men!

Yahiko: Me neither! And if she's gone I'll keep the Dojo as the only heir!!!!

Saitou: Arigatou! Now let's go girl! (He takes her)

Kaoru: Nani?! Let me go! Help! Dame!

Saitou: (He puts an apple he found on the kitchen in her mouth) That's much better!

After a while...

Aoshi: Did I miss something?

Flowndosuke: Don't ask me, I'm sleeping!

Aoshi: Megumi? Yahiko? ... Notarou?

Notarou: arf arf!

Kenshin: Where's Kaoru-dono?

Megumi: She's been kidnap...

Aoshi: Hontou? I saw her some minutes ago, but I though she had finally realised Kenshin was a jerk, and was running away with some other guy!

Kenshin: Who's done it de gozaru yo?!

Flowndosuke: Don't ask me! I'm sleeping!

Megumi: It was that furyou kenkai...

Kenshin: Guys! You promised to help Sesha and you did nothing de gozaru yo?!

Aoshi: We couldn't but... Matte! Where were you?!

Kenshin: I?... I was counting my cereal covers...

Flowndosuke: Then, there's only one thing...

Megumi: Weren't you sleeping?

Kenshin: If we don't save her we'll have no food...

Flowndosuke: AH!

Kenshin: no kendo...

Yahiko: ah!

Kenshin: No money...

Megumi: ah!

Kenshin: no shelter...

Aoshi: ...

Kenshin: and no freedom!

Flowndosuke: Aoshi please, do it for us!

Aoshi: Ok... Percussion!... Streams!... Winds!... Words!..." You don't see her yelling at you across the way, we all have a lot to say in this cold night you lost her. And we all know why you are dying to fight. You wanna save the girl!"

With Flowndosuke: "Yes! You want her, and your Sakabatou too! Possible we will fight too, But just for this once man! It don't take a word, not a single word, Let's go and save the girl!"

Aoshi: sing with me now...

All: "Shala lala lala My! oh my! It' s gonna start a fight! We gotta save the girl! Shala la la la la! Ain't that great! The boy is being too brave to go and save the girl! Shala la la lala! Go along, and listen to my song! The song says kill the girl!"

Kenshin: Kill the girl?!

Aoshi: Oops! That's another song... " Sha la lalalala! Don't be sacred, if your katana's not here! You gotta save your girl!" 

Misao: You've got...

All: save the girl...

Aoshi: * Misao?,* better get moving, I'll see if his Shishou has can lend him his sword!

Misao: you wanna....

All: Save the girl 

Misao: GO ON AND...

All: SAVE THE GIRL!!!!!!!!!!!!

Misao: Bravo! That was wonderful!

Kenshin: Misao-dono? What are you doing here de gozaru yo?

Misao: I already told you I'm looking for Aoshi-sama!

Megumi: Hontou?  'Cause he left a moment ago!

Misao: NANI?! 

Megumi: Oh yeah! He's been here for the past four days!

Misao: WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?! 

Kenshin: Sesha doesn't know...  O_o

Flowndosuke: Excuse me weasel girl but we're on our way to save Jo-chan!

Kenshin: That's right! 

Misao: Then I'll help! So that I can prove I'm strong enough to be the new Okashira of the Omniwabanshou!!

Yahiko: But where was that wolf guy going?

Megumi: I think to the woods...

Kenshin: So let's go de gozaru yo!

Meanwhile in Kyoto's mountain...

Hiko: ahhh... Now I don't have Kenshin I have more free time so I can explore new areas in my genius... this pottery staff's great!

Aoshi: Hi man!

Hiko: AH!!!! You made me ruin this art piece!!!!!!!!!!!! You must have a really good excuse for this!!!!

Aoshi: Yeah... Your baka deshi' s in troubles!  

Hiko: And who cares?! He was the one who left me!

Aoshi: At least show him the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu Ougy...

Hiko: No Way! Whatever it is he'll have to solve it by himself...

Aoshi: Well... will you do it for... um... for... I give up! Bye! I don't care either!!!!! I'll go to see some action...

In the forest...

Okon: So you like kidnapping girls, don't you?

Omasu: Just because we're "weak"?

Misao: Well, we'll show you how wrong you are!

Saitou: Excuse me ladies, but I only can fight the Batoussai, so you can sit down and wait 'til he gets here... here you have some popcorn and sodas...

After some time...

Kenshin: We're finally here de gozaru yo! 

Saitou: What took you so long?

Flowndosuke: What took us so long?! Try to walk all the way up the mountain with a dog and a Kitsune on your back!

Kenshin: Stay aside! This fight's mine!

Saitou: oh look! The sun's gone! You're mine!

Kenshin: You didn't fulfill your part of the contract! Give me my sword back!

Saitou: You mean this sword? TAKE AND FIGHT!

Kenshin: Die!!!!!

Saitou: You die!!!!!

So they fight as they fought that day at the Dojo and at the end of the Shogunade... (How I love that fight!!! ^^)

Kaoru: It was you! The Batoussai! Why didn't you tell me the truth? 

Kenshin: Because you said you didn't want to know my past...

Kaoru: Oh hai hai... ahem... Please stop this fight!

Saitou: I learnt this from the Zeta boy in Shingetsu (he breaks Kenshin's sword)

Kenshin: My baby!

Flowndosuke: Now we're lost!

Aoshi: you're right...

Hiko: No way! THE MAN'S HERE!

Yahiko: Who's that?

Flowndosuke: The king!

Misao: The king?

Kaoru: he's Kenshin's Shishou!

Megumi: What a man!

Kenshin: Shishou! You came to save me!

Hiko: As ever...

Saitou: You're too late! The only way I'll let him go is if you give me your manto!!!!

Hiko: What?! No way! Go ahead and kill him!

Author: Ahem...

Hiko: Hai hai... Here you have Kenshin, Chaku's last sword!

Kenshin: How did you get it?

Hiko: I just made his son and offer he could reject (flashback where Hiko's menacing the boy)

Aoshi: Go ahead Kenshin!

Misao: Aoshi-sama?!

Aoshi: Misao...

Misao: Aoshi-sama, you're here! I've been so worried about you!

Aoshi: Please leave me, is better this way...

Misao: I don't care about what you did! 

Aoshi: Misao, you're really brave girl. Even though you've lost your friends, you still go along...

Misao: Right! I lost friends that we're like my family, but you're still here! And all I know is that I don't wanna lose you too... you're the most important person to me...

Aoshi:... Misao...

Misao: (she starts weeping)

Aoshi: If you could ever forgive me...

Misao: I do!

Aoshi: I can go away if you don't want to see me again... I understand perfectly...

Misao: I said I do, I forgive you! Home's waiting!

Aoshi: Arigatou...

Hiko: Perfect! Two less!

Saitou: What do you mean?

Hiko: I mean I got rid of the unmanly and the baka! Now I just gotta send Flowndosuke on a 2-ticket cruise with that doctor woman and I'll be completely alone...

Kenshin: I didn't know you liked the loneliness my Shishou?

Hiko: Once you taste it, you can't leave it!

Flowndosuke: Especially with the Queen's tasting it with you!

Hiko: Right man!

Author: WHAT?! SEIJUROU HIKO! YOU'RE DEAD MAN!

Kaoru: Who's that Kenshin?

Kenshin: ... the... Queen...

Flowndosuke: Ahhh.... Thank you for the tickets man! I better leave now, it's low season! Let's go Kitsune!

Megumi: I don't care if it's with the chicken head, A free cruise is a free cruise! Bye everybody!

Author: START TO PRAY!!!!!

Aoshi: I have much to tell you Misao, why don't we go now?!

Misao: Wait! I want to see the action!

Aoshi: Believe me, there's nothing to see here Misao mine.

Misao: Misao mine? Ok! Let's go!

Author: I'M GONNA KIK YOUR ASS TILL THE LAST WEEK!

Saitou: You know something... I think I don't wanna be the hottest anymore... It's too much... responsibility! You can keep your tittle manly! I gotta go! Tokyo's waiting me for dinner...

Author: THIS'S YOUR LAST TIME!!!!!

Hiko: but...

Author: DON'T YOU DARE!!!!!!

Kenshin: My Shishou, Sesha will love to stay here with you, but... this is too much violence for a kid like Yahiko de gozaru yo...

Yahiko: Hey! I'm not a...

Kaoru: (Putts her hands on Yahiko's mouth) a... apt for this kind of scenes! It was a pleasure to meet you Hiko-san! If you survive come and visit us ^^!  Goodbye! Let's move Yahiko

Kenshin: Bye my Shishou!

Author: I'M ALREADY THERE!

Kenshin: Let's move faster!

After a while...

Hiko: Hey girlie! They're already gone!

Author: How was I big boy?

Hiko: Great! Not as me but still great!

Author: It's good to see they are all happy now!

Hiko: You're really special, you know? Making up this whole thing just to join them...

Author: I know I'm great!

Hiko: I'm gonna miss them...

Author: Hontou?

Hiko: Iie

Author: But something's missing...

Hiko: What?

Author: Look... " Now he can be.... Part... of... that... world..."

Hiko: I love the way you sing, baby

Author: (Hits him) Don't you ever call me baby!

Hiko: @_@ now I understand the reason of your roll...

Author: C'mon "baby"!  I have much to show you...

The end ^^

Hope you'd like it!!!!  'Cause this is the first fic I ever finish!! Please try to forgive me for the spelling, grammar or common sense mistakes!! English's just my second language ^^, I normally speak Spanish "mi lengua materna" 

Maybe you'll think I'm crazy, but I adore Seijurou Hiko!!!! And I'm writing another much longer fic about me (a fan from the future) being in RK's world. There I met him and spend some time with him ^^ so he calls me girlie and I call him Big boy (kawaii)

For those curious ones:

· Notarou stayed home taking care of the Dojo

· Little Kenji could be the candidate for becoming Melody

· After they leave Misao and Aoshi went to visit their friends graves, Misao cried a lot so Aoshi bough her many things in the town and when they came back to the Aoiya they announced their engagement (I just adore that couple ^^, especially after reading "Koiji"; Thanks so much Ashfae!!!!)

· Kenshin & Kaoru moved back to Tokyo. They sold the Dojo in Kyoto and financed their marriage and Yahiko' s education.

· Saitou just stayed as a cop and tried to pay more attention to the things he had like his family and... his family...

· Flowndosuke changed his name to Sanosuke; he won the cruise's bingo he bought with some money he stole from Kaoru and become quiet rich. He and Megumi moved to Australia to an Enishi-like house where they begun some drug business.

· For me and Hiko... I'll let that up to you...


End file.
